


Happy New Year!

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy New Year to some of my favorite Discworld characters--in verse and rhyme, written while minutes tick down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Just playin' with Pratchett. It's all his.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
finished at 12:15 AM 1/1/2014

with apologies to those who can't hear the beat in my mind---it's kind of a waltzing one Two three, one Two three, one *TWO* three...except when it's not...normal syllable accents ruthlessly sacrificed for the sake of the beat. It's doggerel, 'kay, not a sonnet. 

 

Gaspode to have steaks and a soup bone  
To Nobby, his new Bows'n'Ammo  
To Fred, may his missus leave sweet notes  
Detritus' wife gives her strong punch thrown.

For Otto to always have bright light  
The Canting Crew's DOnations gen'rous  
For Wizards, the cheese plates be endless  
For Reg the unDEAD to have THEIR rights

To Leonard, his workshop be cheerful  
And Dibbler his sausages tender  
And no mail return back to sender  
Young Igor find homes for his earfuls.

May Carrot and Angua be happy  
Maladicta and Polly be too  
For William The Times to find more news  
Adora's remarks be e'er snappy

For Cheery her new heels be higher  
At Shatta's find clothes to admire

For Havelock the City be stronger  
And Sybil and Samuel love longer!


End file.
